Aftermath
by Ryouka-Baku
Summary: the trolls and humans finally settle down on a planet of their making but they soon relies that the planet is already populated and too prevent war the trolls and humans must set up some sort of peace. Gamzee had just settled in in his new environment when this new girl Clair turn his new life upside down.


p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;"I don't own home stuck obviously belongs to Andrew hussy /span I own Clairspan class="hiliteStyle"strong3 /strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em-this is thought-/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emthis is speech/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong"this is yelling"/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongloud noises/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"(this is the author speaking )/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongGAMMZEE/strong/p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"he herd it again./p  
p style="text-align: center;"they were fallowing him./p  
p style="text-align: center;"~-~/p  
p style="text-align: center;" Wasn't the first time either, ever science they had figured out the whole sgrub/suberb thing out and gotten me back on his mother fucking pie life has been pretty good though today I was almost sober oh yeah and we decided to make a world for both trolls and humans. the name for this new planet it was called Alterearth it was motherfucking beautiful (John and Viriskas idea). (well back to our subject) gamzee was actually on his way to Sriders house when he encountered these motherfuckers he had noticed them earlier they really mother fucking suck at stealth one of them was always tripping over his own feet and talks to loud but the rest weren't Anny better. My motherfucking signature grin spread across my face because Gamzee was just about a half a mile in sriders territory and I can do what whatever I motherfucking want./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I listened to the humans as they closed in on me pulled out weapons one of witch looked like kitchen knife em-I could of laughed at how unprepared they were-/em I turned to the leader "honk," "Cant we motherfucking get along, ya know like motherfucking magnets bro?" -emeven though I just really want to have a fight- /emBoth clubs in my hand waiting for the motherfucking tension to break so I can spill some motherfucking blood. just as they were about to act a voice a woman voice interrupted my motherfucking zone. "now now boys" she spoke moving in-between the humans and me "you know the rules this is strides turf if you fuck with striders family or friends" the fat one with the kitchen knife interrupted her "why the fuck would we care" I watched as a predatory grin similar to my own spread across her face "I and over their get the right to kill you seeing as I am family and he's a friend of the striders hello I'm Clair strider" she reached in her messenger bag and pulled out a scythe about 5 times the size of the bag itself "h how did you do that?" asked a shaking teen in the now blob of humans. Clair paused as if considering how to answer "fucking miracles that's how" she said with a glimmer of insanity in her pink eyes, now I looked closer she looked like a half troll half human hybrid. She had on a short-ish skirt with a motherfucking black hoody and she made it look sexy. my mind was motherfucking made up Clair strider would be in one of my motherfucking quadrant's one way or another./p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongClair/strong/p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: center;"strongrrriiiinnnnggggg /strongemgod fucking dam weir's the fuck is the phone stupid ass older brother/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;""yo Dave," I yawned "sup" "hey Clair, I have a mission for you" emall business huh "so what's the job ?" I asked he seemed amused at whatever it is "Iv noticed that a friend of mine keeps getting hassled by some humans near our border ill send you a picture could you escort him/p  
p style="text-align: center;"his name is Gamzee Makara"/p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: center;"ok well hi Im ryuka this is my first fan-fiction sorry the chapter was so short. and I hope you enjoy it ill be uploading a new chapter tomorrow and the next day until I get writers block ok I will put a link to a drawling of Clair tomorrow after school/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p


End file.
